princess hinata
by kireina toshirou
Summary: Hinata adalah gadis cantik dari klan Hyuga.. Di besarkan di keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi keanggunan dan harga diri membuatnya tampak menawan dan memiliki sikap yang lembut tapi apa benar itu sifat asli Hinata? atau jangan-jangan.. mungkin sedikit O


Asyik…

Rei kembali ke dunia fanfic sebagai author…

Setelah berhela-hela di dunia nyata, Rei mau berbagi dan menyapa readers dengan fic ini!

Gomenasai karna fic Remorse lumayan gak nyambung (_ _)

Bagi yang gak suka fic ini aku meklumi karna ini masih taraf perkenalan…

Jadi happy reading!

Disclaimer: tak bosan-bosan aku mengatakan Naruto miliku!*di bantai kishimoto*

Pagi yang indah dengan burung-burung yang bernyanyi riang dan sinar matahari yang menerangi bumi ini. Sorang gadis cantik nan anggun yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya dengan di iringi permainan musik biola kelas atas dan steak yang menjadi menu utama sarapannya kali ini.

"Nona besar, tuan besar memanggil anda…" kata seorang pelayan berambut silver dengan kacamata yang melekat di hidungnya.

"Ada perlu apa Oto-sama memanggilku, Kabuto?" tanya sang nona dengan lembut. Gadis berambut indigo itu mengerling sekilas pada pelayan pribadinya.

"Saya tidak tahu nona, nampaknya ini ada hubungannya dengan masuknya anda ke Konoha high school." Si nona yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'Ada perlu apa Oto-sama memanggilku? Atau jangan-jangan…' pikirnya. Sang pelayan yang sudah mengenal nonanya sejak kecil nampaknya mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan si nona.

"Tenang nona, aku pastikan tidak ada yang mengetahui kebiasaan anda selain saya dan orochimaru," kata sang pelayan menenangkan. Hinata tersenyum manis dan memainkan rambut indahnya.

"Ayo kita pergi Kabuto,"

"Nona mau kemana? Tuan besar akan marah kalau nona tak menemuinya,"

"Aku mau kesekolah…

Aku yakin Oto-sama pasti mengerti!" Hinata pergi berlalu meninggalkan sang pelayan yang termenung.

'Dia semakin seenaknya saja' gumam Kabuto.

Hinata memasuki mobil limousine silvernya dan segera berangkat menuju sekolah. Dilihat dari gaya maupun sikapnya di depan orang banyak, Hinata hanyalah gadis cantik, anggun dan lembut. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang berada di pikiran gadis ini.

'Cih…pasti banyak orang yang sok akrab padaku' pikirnya narsis. Hinata Hyuga adalah pewaris utama Hyuga Corp, Di besarkan di kalangan elit yang selalu menjunjung tinggi harga diri dan keanggunan membuatnya terlatih untuk bersikap manis, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Sikap menisnya memang mempesona tapi terkadang orang tak banyak tahu bahwa sikapnya itu adalah senjata andalannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

CKIT!

Mobil silver itu berhenti tiba-tiba, nampaknya mobil itu sudah menyerempet sesuatu dan tentu saja itu membuat mobil pengiring yang berada dibelakangnya ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

"Maaf nona, nampaknya mobil kita sudah di serempet oleh mobil limousine hitam itu!" kata sang sopir. Hinata mengernyit heran, mana mungkin supir yang berasal dari Inggris dengan ke mahiran di atas rata-rata dan telah mendapat SIM dari sekolah khusus pelayan dapat membuat kesalahan fatal seperti ini.

'Pasti ada yang tak beres' pikir sang nona besar. Hinata keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan mendekati mobil limousine hitam itu. Sama halnya dengan pemikiran Hinata si pemilik mobil hitam itu keluar dari alat transportasinya yang nyaman.

"Kau-"

"Aku sedang buru-buru jadi bisakah kau menyingkirkan mobilmu itu!" perintah lelaki berambut raven itu.

'Tidak sopan sekali! Sudah menabrak main perintah lagi! Memangnya siapa dia?' pikir Hinata. Walaupun dia ingin sekali memaki lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini tetapi dia masih bisa menahan emosinya. Pelajaran keluarga Hyuga terlalu melekat didalam dirinya.

"Maaf, tapi mobil anda telah menabrak mobil saya," kata Hinata dengan lembut. Dia memajang senjata andalannya dengan harapan LELAKI TAK TAHU SOPAN SANTUN INI mau meminta maaf padanya.

"Sepengelihatanku mobilmu yang menghalangi mobilku dan kau jangan tebar pesona dengan memajang senyum anehmu itu," kata lelaki itu. Alih-alih minta maaf, lelaki itu malah mengatai Hinata.

Senyum manis menghilang dari wajah manis Hinata. Dia sangat ingin menampar mulut lelaki itu, tapi lain yang diinginkan dan lain dengan kenyataan. Boro-boro menampar, pasang wajah marahpun tidak.

"Tetapi supir saya bukan supir sembarangan. Mana mungkin supir saya membuat

kesalahan sefatal itu," Kata Hinata. Memang terdengar sombong tapi memang itulah kenyataanya.

"Kau pikir supirku orang sembarangan?" tanya lelaki berambut raven itu. Hinata dapat melihat apa yang di kendarai lelaki itu dan jawaban bahwa dia mempunyai supir yang sembronopun tak cocok untuknya.

'Sial! Dia membalik perkataanku!' pikir Hinata. Dia terdiam, dia tak mungkin memakai alasan bahwa itu jalan pribadinya dan bagaimanapun jalan yang dia lewati adalah jalan umum dan semua kendaraan bisa melewati tempat itu. Hinata menghela nafas, itu sebabnya dia tak suka jalan umum dan meminta Hiashi untuk membuatkan jalan pribadi untuknya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku sedang buru-buru! Kalau segitu tak mampunya kau memperbaiki mobilmu itu maka…" lelaki itu memutus kata-katanya dan mengambil cukup banyak uang dalam dompetnya.

"Ini gunakan uang ini untuk memperbaiki mobilmu dan kau boleh ambil sisanya," kata lelaki berambut raven itu. Dia pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tercengang.

'Berani sekali dia!' pikir Hinata geram. Dia melupakan semua ajaran keluarga Hyuga untuk selalu menahan emosi. Dia tak peduli akan apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu nanti, pokoknya dia merasa terhina!

'memangnya dia siapa?' batin Hinata kesal.

"Hei kau!" panggil hinata dan ketika lelaki itu menoleh tanpa babibu lagi Hinata menendang organ vital lelaki itu.

"Akh!" teriaknya. Hinata tersenyum puas dan dia mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang yang lebih banyak dari apa yang di keluarkan lelaki itu tadi.

"Ini untuk biaya pengobatan! Kalau masih kurang, kau bisa bilang padaku! Bila perlu aku akan beli rumah sakit untuk ngobatin 'itu' mu!" kata Hinata puas. Lelaki itu menatap Hinata penuh amarah.

"**Kau tahu siapa aku**?" katanya penuh penekanan. Hinata tersenyum manis namun kali ini dia mengeluarkan aura yang gelap.

"Aku tak peduli siapa kau! Dan aku tak pernah berminat untuk tahu siapa kau! **Ayam**!" kata Hinata dan dia menekankan satu kata terakhir dari kalimatnya. Hinata pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu. Dia tak peduli dengan lelaki yang terus saja memanggilnya.

"KAU BRENGSEK!" teriak lelaki itu saat mobil Hinata melaju pergi. Di dalam mobil hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sementara di lokasi kejadian…

"Oy, otouto! Mau sampai kapan kita disini? Lihat! Ini sudah jam berapa ha?" teriak lelaki berambut kuning nan ngejreng dari dalam mobil limousine hitamnya.

"Sabar sedikit baka Aniki!" kata lelaki yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu.

"Hei otouto! Walaupun kau lompat kelas, itu bukan bearti kau lebih pintar dariku!" kata lelaki berambut kuning ngejreng itu.

"Terus kenapa kau tidak lompat kelas, Naru-nii?" kata Sasuke mengejek kakaknya itu.

"Hey, seharusnya kau tahu aku pernah ditawari loncat kelas pada umur 10 tahun!" kata Naruto bangga.

"Terus kanapa tak kau terima?". Naruto mengeluarkan perempatan jalan di dahinya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Waktu itu kau sendiri yang bilang mau sekelas denganku! Malah pakek acara nangis lagi!" kata Naruto mengingatkan. Warna merah tipis menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan kau ingat lagi!" kata Sasuke setengah membentak. Naruto menyerenging jahil.

'Jarang sekali melihat dia berubah ekspresi' batin Naruto tertawa.

"Ah…aku ingat sekali saat itu! kira-kira umurmu masih 9 tahun! Kau selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Lucu sekali, ketika kau cemburu saat aku bermain dengan Sai…ukh…aku tak lupa saat umurmu 10 tahun! Kau ingat? Saat itu kau diminta untuk lompat kelas, dan yeah…kau berlari kekamarku dan…"

"Cukup! Cukup! Cukup aniki! Aku ingat! Dan aku harus mengingatkanmu kalau kita nyaris terlambat sekarang!" kata Sasuke. Naruto menyerenging senang. Saat-saat mengganggu Sasuke adalah waktu yang paling menyenangkan baginya.

"Baik! Baik! Aku menyerah Sasu-chan!" kata Naruto seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, dia yakin kalau anikinya sudah berkata begitu pastilah dia akan menggodanya sampai dia puas.

'kenapa aku bisa punya aniki sebodoh itu sih?' batin Sasuke kesal. Walaupun dia selalu mengatai anikinya bodoh, namun fakta bahwa anikinya cerdas tak dapat dihindari. Ya, authorpun bingung kenapa Naruto bisa jadi cerdas.*Author dibakar Naruto FC*

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. Dia berjalan dan membiarkan uang-uang yang dilempar Hinata bertebaran di jalanan.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau buang-buang uang sih? Ayo ambil kembali! Aku akan laporkan pada Oto-sama kalau kau tak memungutnya!" ancam Naruto. Sasuke mendeathglare pada Naruto.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku takut dengan deathglare-mu itu?" kata Naruto. Sasuke mendelik kesal. Sang kakak bukan hanya menggodanya tapi juga membuatnya kesal! Jelas-jelas demi datang tepat waktu dia tahan untuk meluangkan waktunya untuk berdebat kepada NONA-NONA yang nyaris membuatnya terancam TAK MEMPUNYAI ANAK. Dan sekarang sang kakak dengan wajah TANPA DOSANYA meminta dia untuk memungut uang yang diberikan 'wanita itu' untuk mengobatinya apabila terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan, huh sungguh ironi*diamaterasu*

"Itu bukan uangku!" kata Sasuke datar. Dia mncoba menahan mosinya untuk tidak memukul wajah kakaknya, karna kakaknya memang tak mengetahui 'apa yang terjadi'

"Jangan bohong!" kata Naruto. Kali ini dia yang mendeathglare Sasuke.

"Apa mataku terlihat berbohong aniki?" kata Sasuke. Naruto memperhatikannya sebentar lalu dia menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi!" katanya. Sasuke memasuki mobilnya dan mobil itu berlalu pergi.

5 menit kemudian masih di tempat yang sama…

Dua buah mobil berwarna merah dan hitam sedang mengemudi dengan kecepatan maksimum. Entah tak sayang nyawa atau apa keduanya tetap berbalap ria tanpa memikirkan bahwa mereka berada di jalan raya dan selalu nyaris menabrak kendaraan lainnya. Tiba-tiba salah satu mobil berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"Sai-nii! Berhenti!" teriak sang gadis yang mengemudi mobil bugatti veyron berwarna merah dengan corak hitam yang diatur sedemikian rupanya.

"Ai! Sekarang kau kenapa lagi sih?" teriak orang bernama Sai itu. Si Ai yang dipanggil namanya keluar dari mobil dan memunguti uang-uang yang berlamburan disana-sini.

"Oy Ai! Keluarga Uchiha tak pernah mengajari kita untuk memungut dan mengambil barang orang lain! Memangnya 5 juta dolar perhari masih tak cukup untukmu?" tanya Sai. Ai menoleh dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Come on, nii-san! Ini berkah dari langit dan berkah dari tuhan tak boleh ditolak! Ingat kata pepatah…"

"Orang yang meremehkan uang receh akan celaka karna uang itu sendiri! Ayolah, telingahku sudah pedas karna kau terus mengatakannya!" kata Sai, Ai menyerenging pada kakaknya itu dan dia kembali memasuki mobilnya.

"Nah itu sudah tahu! Ayo cepat nii-san masuk kedalam mobil dan mari kita berangkat kesekolah!" katanya dengan ceria. Sai memutar kedua bola metanya, entah dia harus senang atau sedih karna mempunyai adik kembar seperti Ai.

Di Konaha Higt School…

Hinata keluar dari mobilnya laksanakan bidadari yang turun dari langit. Dia memajangkan senyum lembutnya dan berjalan dengan anggunnya. Hinata tak akan rela kalau ada orang yang merusak kesan utamanya di sekolah. Tak akan dan tak akan pernah terjadi.

Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor dan menuju ke papan pengumuman. Sekolahnya adalah sekolah elit, dimana hanya anak pengusaha sukses maupun pejabat tinggi yang bisa memasuki sekolah tersebut. Fasilitas kolam renang yang luas, perpustakaan yang lengkap melebihi perpustakaan umum Konoha, bioskop pribadi dan pelatih-pelatih tim excul yang perfesional, papan tulis layer sentuh dan masih banyak lagi fasilitas yang 'is waw' yang tak dapat kamu peroleh dari sekolah lainnya. Tentu saja dengan biaya sekolah yang 'is waw' juga tentunya.

Hinata berjalan dan semua mata melihat sosok anggunnya. Namun di kejauhan terdengar suara-suara teriakkan fans yang diucapkan bukan untuknya. Hinata sedikit mempercepat laju jalannya dan setelah dia sampai disana dia dapat melihat artis beken sekaligus pemain basket nasional Konoha.

'kukira apa! eh ternya si anak produser Haruno yang bersekolah disini!' kata Hinata santai. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Hinata. Gadis Haruno itu memang terkesan periang dan tangguh, tapi masalah seksi ma cantik, Hinata memang diatas gadis Haruno itu.

Seperti biasanya, Hinata tersenyum dan berdehem kecil. Walau suaranya kecil tapi efeknya besar itulah suara Hinata. Dia berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu dan berkata dengan lembutnya.

"Bi-bisakah kalian me-menyingkir sedikitr? A-aku ingin lihat dimana kelasku," kata Hinata. Dengan menambahkan kesan gagap dia semakin terlihat imut dan menambah nilai tersendiri untuknya.

"Ten-tentu saja," sebagian lelaki mimisan melihat senyum Hinata. Gadis ini memang pintar menyembunyikan sifat aslinya. Sakura terdiam sebentar, bukannya terpesona dia tak suka apabila perhatian orang lain teralihkan darinya. Dibesarkan sebagai artis membuatnya suka menjadi pusat perhatian jadi wajar dong dia tak suka kalau ada orang yang membuat dia terabaikan.

"Ehmm… maaf kamu siapa?" kata Sakura agak ketus. Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut, dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Hinata Hyuga.

Salam kenal~" kata Hinata memperkenalkan diri.

'Hyuga? Jadi ini putri klan Hyuga? Pantas saja gaya maupun sikapnya sangat anggun' pikir Sakura. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Haruno Sakura!" katanya singkat dan dia pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

'Tak sopan!' itu kesan utama Hinata pada Sakura. Hinata melihat dimana letak kelasnya dan kemudian dia berjalan kearah kelasnya*tentu saja*.

Benar apa tebakannya. Di sepanjang jalan menuju kelas dia selalu dipanggil-panggil.

"Ohayo, Hyuga-san," kata itu yang selalu didengarnya setiap dia melangkahkan kaki. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyum, dia merasa pegal karna bibirnya terus terangkat.

'kapan semua ini akan selesai?' batinnya menangis. Ingin sekali dia meninju setiap wajah orang yang cari muka padanya.

Bruk!

Hinata terjatuh, nampaknya ada seseorang yang telah menabraknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kata seorang wanita manis dengan rambut yang dicepol. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Hinata berdiri.

"A_Aku baik-baik saja terima kasih," kata Hinata sopan, dia membungkukkan badannya. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Tak masalah, kau tak usah terlalu formal. Oh ya, kau pasti Hinata! Kenalkan, aku Tenten," kata Tenten dengan senyum manis yang terpasang dikedua bibir tipisnya. Hinata bingung, bagaimana orang yang baru dia lihat dapat tahu siapa namanya.

'Apa aku segitu terkenalnya?' pikirnya narsis. Dengan sedikit ragu dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"A-Aku Hinata. Ba-bagaiman kau tahu siapa aku?" kata Hinata. Tenten tersenyum, dia lupa Hinata tak mungkin mengenalnya. Ah salah! Bukan tak kenal, Hinata pasti tahu tapi dia tak tahu wajah orangnya.

"Tentu aku mengenalmu! Aku tahu kau dari Neji-kun, Hinata-chan" katanya. Hinata melongo mendengarnya. Bagaiman mungkin orang ini dapat memanggil kakak sepupunya dengan begitu akrab. Malah memakai nama kecilnya lagi. Hinata masih terus berkutat dengan pemikirannya. Dia berusaha keras untuk mengingat siapa orang ini.

'Nakajawa? Bukan…itu anak mentri luar negri..' pikirnya. Dia terus menggumamkan berapa nama.

'Hongo…Kurosaki…Kuchiki…Nakazumi…' pikir Hinata. Ketika dia mengingat nama Nakazumi matanya membulat dan dia menatap tak percaya pada Tenten. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia bertemu langsung dengan tunangan kakaknya.

"Jangan-jangan kamu…"

"Ya, aku tunangannya Neji-kun. Aku anak tunggal keluarga Nakazumi!" serunya. Dia tersenyum dan mendekat dengan Hinata.

"Aku dari tadi mencarimu. Ketika aku tahu kau masuk sekolah ini juga, aku merasa sangat senang! Habis aku penasaran! Bagaiman wajah sepupu yang sangat dimanja oleh Neji-kun," katanya senang. Hinata tersenyum lega. Setidaknya orang yang menjadi tunangannya adalah orang yang ramah dan baik seperti Tenten. Dia sempat cemas saat tahu Neji bertunangan. Dia takut kakak sepupunya akan menjadi korban kematrean seorang wanita. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tahu kalau Neji memilih orang yang tepat.

Hinata berjalan beriringan dengan Tenten. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah menjadi teman akrab. Tenten juga mengenalkan teman-temannya. Ada Temari dari keluarga Sabaku, ada Ino dari keluarga Yamanaka. Setidaknya Hinata cukup senang, sekarang dia mempunyai teman bukan karna dia memiliki uang yang banyak melainkan karna kemampuannya bergaul. Teman-teman Hinatapun bukan orang kaya biasa. Mereka adalah orang-orang menengah keatas dan dengan uang yang melimpah. Jadi dia tak takut kalu dia akan dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Katanya disini tak ada MOS ya?" kata Ino. Dia mengeluarkan alat make up dari dalam tasnya.

"Ya, Neji-kun bilang disini tak pakai cara pengenalan murid dan senior dengan cara seperti itu!" kata Tenten. Mendengar perkataan Tenten, Temari tersenyum-senyum mencurigakan.

"Neji-ku terus, aku jadi iri deh!" kata Temari menggoda Tenten. Mendengar perkataan Temari, wajah Tenten memerah.

"Paan sih!" katanya. Hinata sedikit bingung kenapa wajah Tenten berubah menjadi merah.

"Tenten-san, kamu sakit? Kok wajahmu berubah menjadi begitu merah?" tanya Hinata. Mendengar kepolosan Hinata, wajah Tenten semakin memerah, Ino dan Temaripun tertawa geli.

"Iya, Tenten memang sakit!" kata Temari sambil tertawa. Hinata makin bingung di buatnya.

"Sakit karna jatuh cinta!" kata Ino menyambungnya, seketika itu juga Ino dan Temari tertawa semakin keras dan Tenten memukul-mukul mereka. Sedangkan Hinata hanya ber-oh ria. Tiba-tiba sebuah uang melayang diudara dan seketika itu juga masuklah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata onyx yang siap mengambil uang tersebut.

"Hore! Aku dapat!" teriaknya girang. Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya melongo saja.

'Dia melihat uang seperti tak pernah melihat uang sebelumnya saja! Bagaimana mungkin orang seperti dia bisa masuk sekolah ini!' pikir mereka. Sadar kalau dia diperhatikan, wanita itu menoleh dan memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya*bayangkan Sai dalam persi cewek, tapi kulitnya tidak putih pucat namun putih susu, dan rambutnya panjang sebatas pinggang*

"Ah, gomen karna membuat keributan! Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Ai, salam kenal ya!" teriaknya penuh semangat. Orang-orang yang mendenar nama Uchiha disebut-sebut langsung terpelongo makin dalam. Secara fisik dia memang cocok jadi Uchiha tapi dari segi sifat…itu sangat sulit dipercaya.

"Jangan mempermalukan nama Uchiha, Ai!" kata seorang pria tampan yang memasuki kelas. Wajahnya mirip dengan gadis bernama Ai itu, tapi kulitnya sedikit lebih putih dari Ai dan wajahnyapun terkesan dingin.

'Ini baru Uchiha!' pikir mereka. Empat sekawan yang meras kelas terlalu hening melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Oh…Uchiha toh!" kata Temari. Berbeda dengan anak gadis lainnya yang langsung berlari kearah pria Uchiha itu, mereka hanya melihat tak berminat pada pria itu. Sadar kalu ada yang tak tertarik pada kakaknya, Ai berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Tak ikut mengeliling nii-sanku?" tanya Ai aneh. Emapt sekawan itu melihat Ai dengan aneh.

"Kenapa harus ikut?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Habis… itu sikap yang wajar diperlihatkan para gadis saat melihat nii-san! Mereka pasti teriak'kya…tampan sekali' dan mereka pasti akan memeluk nii-san kayak orang bodoh!" katanya santai. Dia menirukan gaya bicara para gadis saat mengucapkan kata 'kyaaa…tampan sekali!'. Mendengar perkataan Ai mereka tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Mereka tahu kalu Ai adalah anggota Uchiha, karna mereka sering bertemu Ai dalam suatu pesta penting. Tapi aura yang dia pancarkan saat dipesta sangat dingin dan terkesan berhati-hati dalam bicara, tetapi sekarang auranya sunggu berbeda dia terkesan ceplas-ceplos dan periang.

"Oh…itu karna kami tak berminat!" kata Ino. Aipun ber-oh ria. Dia meletakkan tangan di dagunya dan memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya.

"Hem…baru pertama kali aku melihat orang yang sama sekali tak terpesona dengan nii-san! Apalagi mereka wanita! Apa kalian normal?" tanya Ai. Dia memasang wajah bingung dan masih tetap bertompang dagu.

'Walaupun auranya beda, tetapi sikap menyebalkan milik Uchiha tetap melekat dalam dirinya! Tidak diragukan dia benar-benar Uchiha sejati!' pikir mereka. Temari nyaris saja memukul kepala Ai kalau saja tak di cegah oleh Hinata.

"Kami tak ingin terlihat bodoh!" kata Ino. Walau tersenyum manis, dia tetap mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Ai memukul telapak tangan kirinya dan dia menjerit…

"Kalian memang benar-benar pintar!" para manusia yang mengerumuni Uchiha pria itu terdiam dan memperhatikan Ai.

"Kalian memilih keputusan yang tepat untuk tidak menyukai nii-san!" katanya. Sai yang merupakan nama dari kembaran Ai mengernyitkan keningnya.

'Apalagi yang mau dia katakana!' pikirnya. Dia memilih diam dan mendengarkan celotehan adik kembarnya itu.

"Sebenarnya nii-san itu bukan orang yang baik! Di itu bertabit buruk dan suka menghina orang! Dia suka semaunya sendiri! Mengata-ngatai perempuan konyolah inilah itulah! Hah…aku sampai kesal dibuatnya! Apa dia gak sadar aku juga perempuan!" kata Ai. Aura buruk mulai mengelilingi Sai.

'Dasar bodoh!' pikir Sai. Para fansnya menoleh dengan pandangan yang mengerikan pada Sai.

'Mati aku! Ember sekali sih mulutnya!' pikir Sai.

"Nii-san memang kayak orang bodoh mengatakannya di depan aku yang perempuan! Tapi yang lebih bodoh fansnya! kenapa juga bisa suka pada orang seperti nii-san!" kata Ai. Dan pandangan para wanita brutal itu juga mengarah pada Ai, tapi mungkin karna orang ini lemot jadinya dia tak tahu kalau dia ini sudah di-deathglare oleh banyak orang..

"Oh ya! Kaliankan berbeda! Perkenalkan aku Ai Uchiha! Hehehehe" katanya cengengesan gaje. Ai menyalami Mereka satu-satu, dari Temari, Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata.

"A..anuh… di belakangmu!" kata Hinata memperingatkan. Ai menoleh dan menatap aneh pada wanita-wanita yang bernafsu untuk membunuhnya.

"Kalian sudah jumpa fansnya?" tanya Ai bodoh. Tenten menepuk jidatnya dan Temari menggeleng-geleng sambil mengangkat tangannya seperti bentuk 'u'.

"Kamu membuat mereka marah!" kata Ino.

"Eh..? memangnya salahku apa?" kata Ai. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan memasang jari telunjuk didagunya. Ino ikut menepuk jidatnya dan Hinata tersenyum maklum.

TENG…TENG..

Bel pertanda masuk berbunyi dan Ai terselamatkan dari bahaya yang akan mengancamnya. Dia duduk disamping meja ino yang duduk sebangku dengan Temari. Dia duduk berdua dengan Sai yang sempat-sempatnya menjitak kepala Ai.

Brak!

"Hosh…hosh .." terdengar suara pintu di buka dengan kasar dan suara desah nafas lelah di dekat pintu. Hinata menoleh, matanya membulat sempurnah saat dia melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Kau!" katanya sontak kaget, lelaki yang membungkukkan badannya karna mencoba mengatur nafas langsung menegakkan badannya saat mendengar suara Hinata.

"Kau!" katanya tak kalah kagetnya dengan Hinata.

'cowok tak tahu malu!' pikir Hinata.

'cewek brengsek!' pikir lelaki bernama Sasuke itu.

"Kau kenal dia Sasuke/Hinata?" kata Naruto berbarengan dengan Ino. Tiba-tiba Sakura masuk berbarengan dengan gadis berambut merah dan lelaki berambut silver dengan gigi bertaring seperti ikan.

"Sakura-chan! Karin-chan! Sui-kun! Kalian masuk sekolah ini juga?" kata Ino senang. Sakura menoleh pada Ino, bukannya dia tak suka pada Sakura tapi dia tahu Sakura sedikit tak menyukainya. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum pada Ino.

"Ino-chan! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" kata Sakura memberi senyum manis pada Ino. Hinata membelalakan matanya.

'Mereka saling mengenal?' pikirnya. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura ke Sasuke yang sudah menatap tajam padanya.

'Oh…kami-sama! Kenapa aku bisa sekelas dengan mereka sih?' batin Hinata.

TBC

Kwak….kwakk…

Akhirnya selesai chappy satu!

Konfliknya belum terlalu jelas, dan kayaknya ini masih taraf perkenalan…

Kalau mau dilanjutkan harus review….

Oh ya aku gak tahu nama marga Tenten…

Makanya aku ngasal, gak apa ya?

Di mohon kalian suka ya!

Oh lupa ada satu OC di cerita ini tapi dia hanya tokoh tambahan

Oh ya, tolong ingatkan aku dari Fb ya?

Soalnya aku suka kelupaan buat lanjutin fic…

Ya mari review rame-rame…


End file.
